


Tender Love

by saphique



Category: Practical Magic (1998)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Aunt Frances/Aunt Jet. A short story about their love, on a warm evening, with cups of tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: English isn't my mother longue.  
> Author's note 2: I've always felt that Frances and Jet were not sisters but lovers. Jet is called "Aunt Jet" because she is Frances partner and has been part of the family for a very long-time.

Her purple gown is not sufficient to protect her skin from October's nocturnal gentle breeze. Shivering just a little, Frances moves the palm of her hands up and down her arms, the friction creating the minimum heat she needs to be able to appreciate her time on the porch, staring at the stars. Not far behind, on the other side of the glass window, Jet finishes preparing their cup of tea. As the moon's stride of light reveals Frances's pale visage, Jet can't suppress a peaceful smile. After all these decades, even though she knows Frances traits by heart – she still finds her intriguing, surprising and unique. Staring at the peak of her nose, fascinated by the way she bits her lower lip and admiring her long dark eyelashes, Jet whimpers from appreciation. It's impossible for her to contain the emotion and affection felt towards the love of her life. It takes place in her whole being and fulfills her. In this moment, the simple act of opening the door to join Frances in the calm of the night while carrying their cups is an act of perfection, of living the present moment: sharing time and space with Frances. Jet can already envisage the glow in Frances eyes as soon as she'll see the cup handed towards her. Jet can already imagine the sincere gratitude escaping from her tiniest gestures. Breathing heavily by the weight of her pounding heart, Jet is grandly affected by the beauty of Frances. Hearing footsteps, Frances turns around, facing the women she adores. The palms that were warming her arms are now exposed towards her from appreciation. Jet precisely knows her figure is showing an emotion she wished to be disregarded. Since the first day Frances granted her with the most precious gift ever, a kiss, that saddening feeling that she, herself, was not enough for the fascinating witch has never left Jet's heart. At sides with France's magnificent individuality, Jet only feels inferior. Although, at times like these, when the palms of Frances's hands covers both her hands in order to thank her for the drinks, before taking her own cup, Jet feels less unworthy. It is due to the magic of the friction their promiscuity produces. Each touch, each closeness, each intimate gaze, generates a warm and tender sentiment of happiness, colored with earthy colors and perfumed with floral fragrances. Frances bring the cup to her mouth, slightly opening her lips in order to let the hot water touch her tongue. Eyes closed, she savors the beverage as Jet kindly smiles from happiness, as the moon caresses and shapes Frances silhouette, fulfilled to be together.


End file.
